Welcome To My Romance
by NariNari
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and Sasuke comes to wish him a happy one. SasuNaru.


**A/N:** I don't own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto. I do own a all of the books, a bunch of shirts, a Kakashi wrist band, Naruto's jacket, and 3 key chains though. You jealous? Yea I know you are. Now on to the MATA!!! section!

**MATA!!!:** This story contains boy on boy love, don't like it don't read it. Thanks to Kurai Kisu-chan for betaing!

Naruto slowly made his way from Ichiraku, he had just had lunch and was freezing.(1) Among other things this day was also his birthday, and Naruto hated the day for that.

He had always disliked his birthday, mostly because today was the day he was proclaimed a monster. He always had to walk through town with people glaring at him, this was the day they let their hate flow freely. Every once in awhile someone might call to him and say 'Hey Naruto, happy birthday!' he would smile, wave, and call back all the while silently cursing them for reminding him of his birth, his curse. It was always like this, every year he would train all day, telling himself this was better than spending time with anyone, that this way he was just one step closer to becoming the next Hokage.

Idly he remembered a few times when he had trained with Sasuke on this day. There was one time they had, even before they were assigned to be on Team 7. Sasuke had kicked Naruto's ass and told him he wasn't even worth his time. His birthday before Sasuke had went to Orochimaru they had trained again, and Sasuke still beat him.

Sure Sasuke had come back but not until he and Itachi had fought and Sasuke learned the truth behind the Uchiha massacre. Now he and Itachi lived in their old house and Itachi was a ninja of Konoha again. The whole ordeal had really taken a toll on Sasuke.

At first he was so distant and the only one he would talk to was Naruto. After Naruto had beat some sense, I mean talked some sense into him he become overly friendly and freaked everyone out, but eventually he faded back to his old stoic self, if not just a little nicer.

Now Sasuke and Naruto rarely talked. This had only come about in the last few months, Sasuke had just stopped talking to the Kyuubi container, avoided him like all the other villagers who hated him did. Naruto had a feeling this had something to do with Itachi, maybe Itachi had some how convinced Sasuke that he really was just a demon. Thinking about this whole thing was making Naruto even more depressed.

"Naruto! Oi, Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Sakura and Lee running towards him.

"Hi Sakura-chan, Bushy Brows!"

"Happy Birthday, Naruto." Sakura said once she got close enough to him.

"Yes! A very happy birthday to you Naruto-kun! We must enjoy the seasons of our youth!" Lee got a Gai-sensei gleam in his eye and Sakura whacked him upside the head.

"Can it, Lee. Where are you going Naruto?" Sakura asked, turning towards him.

"To the training grounds." He smiled at her.

"Today? Are you going with Sasuke-kun?" Naruto flinched at the name but smiled anyway.

"No, besides I can't be Hokage if I don't get stronger, and lately Sasuke's been upping his moves. I think he and Itachi-san spar everyday." Naruto finished sadly. Sakura knew Sasuke had been ignoring Naruto lately and that the only time they ever saw each other anymore was when they had practice with Kakashi-sensei. It hurt Sakura to see her friends act like this but their was nothing she could do.

"But Naruto, It's your birthday, you should-" Lee cut her off.

"Oh come now my sweet cherry blossom, let him enjoy his youthful vigor! I shall accompany you, Naruto-kun!"

"NO!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at the same time.

"You're coming with me Lee!" Sakura shouted and punched him in the face. Once Lee was fully sated on the other side of the street Sakura turned back to Naruto and said, "Well I guess we'll get going, I left your present at you house."

_Shit._ Naruto thought he forgot that Sakura had a key to his house, he didn't want her pity present! "Thank you, that means a lot."

"Oh, don't worry about it Naruto. I'll see you later!"

"Bye bye!" Naruto watched as Sakura and Lee walked off hand in hand. Sighing he turned back around and trudged his way back to the training grounds. He was surprised when he found Kakashi-sensei throwing shuriken and reading Icha Icha Paradise, wait did that say 'Bishounen Edition'?

"Oh, hello Naruto. What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked and put his book away.

"I could ask you the same thing." Naruto said walking towards him

"Well I asked you first."

"Hmpf. Fine, I always train here. So why are you here?"

"Iruka told me to leave for a little while, would you like to spar?" Kakashi asked motioning to the empty grounds.

"Sure." At that Kakashi took his Icha Icha book back out, "Hey! What the Hell are you doing?!"

"Sparing." Kakashi answered simply and Naruto growled in reply.

"I'll make you put that book away!" Naruto yelled throwing a few kunai which Kakashi dodged easily. Naruto ran at him making the signs for 'Kage Bushin no Jutsu' and had three of a his clones take out their kunai as well and surround Kakashi, throwing their kunai simultaneously. Kakashi put his book away and used a substitution jutsu to avoid the kunai.

"It seems your getting better, I guess I'll have to fight you like I fight Sasuke." Kakashi told him. He didn't miss the flinch of Naruto's shoulders when the name was said either. This time they went in for hand to hand, kunai clashing, blood and all.

"You know Sasuke stopped by today, he might still be there." Kakashi said throwing a punch at Naruto.

"And why would I care about that?" Naruto asked kicking Kakashi a few feet away, his sensei jumped back up and charged at Naruto.

"I'd just thought maybe you'd like to spar with him instead."

"He has Itachi-san for that." Naruto said ducking from a shuriken.

"Itachi is on a mission." Kakashi threw two more shuriken at his student.

"Yea well I don't want to spar with that bastard!" The shuriken were thrown aside.

"Why not?"

"Because, now stop talking and fight!"

"But there has to be a reason." Kakashi said reasonably whilst punching Naruto in the stomach.

"Because..._cough_ he doesn't want to _cough_ be near _choke_ me." Naruto choked on the blood coming from his mouth. " He doesn't want to be near me..." He whispered more to himself than his sensei. Kakashi raised his eyebrows in surprise, he was even more surprised when he felt a fist connect with his face and send him flying backwards.

"Good punch, Naruto." He said once he got over to him.

"I don't want to spar with you anymore." Naruto told him walking towards the forest, all Kakashi could do was watch him leave.

_thok thok thok_

_pant, pant_

_thok thok thok_

_pant, pant_

_thok thok _

_thump_

Naruto fell to the ground in exhaustion. After leaving Kakashi-sensei he went to a place in the forest where he and Sasuke had often trained and started throwing shuriken and kunai. Three hours later there he was, failing yet again. He was tempted to just shove the kunai in himself at this point, but thought better of it when he realized he would probably survive the wound and have to listen to that damn fox go on about it forever.

Yes, the fox Naruto had almost forgotten about her. How could he have? After all she was the only one he had.

_Oh that's a thought, the only person I have in this world is a damned demon spirit that only I can hear, how rich. _ Naruto thought bitterly, then sighed. He thought to himself sounding too much like a certain raven-haired jounin. With these thoughts in mind Naruto decided maybe it was time for him to head home after all, he could sit and talk to Kyuubi and pretend the world and his birthday didn't exists. Little did he know this would lead to his imminent death. (2)

Naruto noticed the changes in his house even before he stepped inside, for one he could feel a faint but familiar chakra that no normal shinobi would have picked up on. Who ever was in there was trying to hide it. Naruto decided the best plan of action was to be as quiet as possible and opened the door.

That's when he noticed the inward changes, the house smelled good, like really good. There was a strong scent of candles and...was that cookies? Still using the stealth thing the blonde moved down the hall and stopped at the kitchen, there was no one there but whoever had been had definitely made cookies, and Naruto's favorite at that! (Which happens to be those Milano ones)

The site of the cookies made Naruto forget the task at hand and he thought it wise to try the cookies, to make sure they were safe and everything , of course. Three cookies later there was a tap on his shoulder. Completely forgetting his ninja abilities and the fact that someone had broke into his house Naruto turned around, mouthful of cookie and said 'What?!' spitting wet crumbs all over the person in front of him.

Which really wasn't that bad seeing that this person was _way_ taller than him and he basically spit it on his chest, which is still kind of gross but they'd get over it. At least that's what Naruto thought until he saw the person's face.

Which happened to be Uchiha Sasuke. "Dobe, you got cookie all over me."

Naruto stared at him, his face a mask of shock and confusion. "Sa...Sasuke?" He asked tentatively once he swallowed the rest of the cookie.

"Hn." Was his reply. And Naruto's eyes lit up.

"It is you!" He said excitedly then he remembered himself and asked kind of sadly, "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke had watched the emotions play out on the blonde's face and frowned slightly at the tone that was used for the question. "I can't come see you? It is your birthday, you know."

"Yea I know," Naruto said almost bitterly and Sasuke had a feeling he had hit a nerve, "So how'd you get in here anyway?"

"I asked Sakura for the key."

"Hmpf. Did you make these?" Naruto asked picking up another cookie.

"Yea, for ...uh...you..." Sasuke stumbled out.

"Really? Thanks there my favorite."

"I know." Naruto stopped eating the milano and stared wide eyed at Sasuke.

"Shoo diff?"He asked spitting cookie once more, "How?"

"You mentioned it once."

"Once? How'd you remember?"

Sasuke smiled some and leaned down to wipe some crumbs from Naruto's face, "I remember everything you say to me." He whispered. Naruto shuddered, there were so many things going around in his head, why was Sasuke here?, And why did he make him cookies? And why, why oh why did he have to touch him so gently? So lovingly? "Come here, I want to show you something." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and led him into the living room.

Stepping in Naruto finally figured out why his house smelt like candles. There were in fact candles everywhere, and rose petals littered the ground. In the middle of the living room there was a small table set for two, a single rose as the center piece. It was so pretty, too pretty in fact, Naruto realized smile forming a bit, he turned to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke...why did you?" Naruto gestured to the room.

"I wanted to." Sasuke replied.

"No, no I mean why are you doing this for _me_."

Sasuke looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you...I mean you haven't even spoken to me in at least a month, let alone got me anything, why now? Why did you do this?" Naruto had turned away and was facing the room once more.

Sasuke was at a lost for words, how was he supposed to tell the dobe? He hadn't really figured it out to this point he was mostly acting on instinct and right now that was telling him to do something so incredibly stupid it just might work.

"That's simple," Sasuke said and Naruto turned to face him.

"Is it now? So tell me." Naruto stood with a hand on his hip, a determined look on his face, Sasuke couldn't help but want to attack him, he was damned cute! Like a little chibi!

"I love you." There Sasuke had said it, it was out in the open, now he could go die in a hole some where. Naruto's eyes went huge before turning angry. Guess it didn't work.

"Get out." The blonde walked passed his teammate and went down the hall to the front door. Sasuke followed.

"How come? You don't believe me do you?" Sasuke asked at the door.

"I said get out!" Naruto opened the door and Sasuke closed it.

"No, I want to talk to you."

"I don't care if you grandmother wants to talk to me! You're leaving! How dare you come in here and insult me like that! Let's all mess with the little demon boy, eh? Itachi put you up to this didn't he? Well then fuck you!" Naruto was breathing heavy and Sasuke still had a blank look on his face, damned avenger attitude.

"Why would I go through all this trouble to mess with an idiot like you?" Sasuke asked and Naruto knew he was right but still the dude just told him he loved him for Kami sakes. "Sinking in is it?"

"That doesn't explain why you weren't talking to me for a month and now just decided to make me dinner and fuckin' cookies." Naruto looked skeptical.

Sasuke sighed, did he really need to tell the usrakontachi the whole thing? One look at Naruto's face determined that yes, yes he did. "I didn't know how to act around you anymore, so today I was going to tell you about how I feel. But you weren't here and I thought I'd make it special so one thing led to another and here we are." Sasuke explained."Naruto," Sasuke breathed the name, "Do I lie?"

"Yes," Naruto answered defiantly, "You told Sakura-chan you weren't gonna go to that snake bastard!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, did he have to bring that up every five minutes? "Do I lie to you?"

Naruto thought for a few moments, "No."

"So why would I lie now? I love you, that's all." Sasuke leaned down so he was more at eye level with the blonde, and began stroking a whiskered cheek. Naruto shivered at the contact, Sasuke's hands might be cold but his touches were trailing fire.

"S-Sasuke..."Naruto looked around, something had to get him out of this situation!

"What?"

"What about your dream, to restore your clan? You can't do that if your in love with a guy!" There, now he could shoot himself in the foot for letting this chance go.

"I have Itachi for that." Sasuke replied simply and straightened back up, he was now towering over the kitsune.

"Oh..." God Naruto was such a dobe! He couldn't even find a good excuse for Sasuke not to be in love with him, even though he wanted him too.

"Look, Naruto I know this is sudden but you don't have to say anything right away okay? I just wanted to make sure you had a happy birthday."

_Make sure I have a happy birthday?...I..No ones ever done that before..._Naruto thought looking up at the smirking Uchiha.

"Come on, the food will get cold." Sasuke took his hand gently and led him to the living room. He pulled out Naruto's chair and told him to sit.

"Oh, thank you." Naruto said blushing. Sasuke left the room and came back with a few platters of food, he took Naruto's plate and put a little from each dish on there. The first few minutes of dinner were spent in silence, neither boy knew what to say. The silence was broken however, when Naruto spilled some incredibly hot food all down the front of his shirt.

Sasuke of course started laughing at the jumping blonde who was yelling about how hot it was and screaming at Sasuke to help him. A few seconds later Sasuke had a very good idea about how to help his little kitsune.

Sasuke stopped Naruto from jumping around and told him to be still, then he took off Naruto's shirt.

"Uhm...Why'd you take my shirt off?" Naruto asked, rather dumbly.

"Because your shirt had the food on it Dobe." Sasuke leaned in closely. Suddenly Naruto felt very, very naked. The feeling increased tenfold when he felt something warm lick across his chest. "Hmmm, tasty." Sasuke licked his lips.

"Uhm..." Sasuke didn't wait to hear the rest of the sentence, just lunged for Naruto's mouth and held him in a soft kiss. When the broke apart, Naruto still didn't know what to say.

"Do you want this?" Sasuke asked finally.

"Want what?"

"This." Sasuke kissed him again, this time with more force. Naruto responded to it almost instantly. They broke away again, and Sasuke stared at the boy.

"I...I...You see..."Naruto didn't know what to say, how was he supposed to tell Sasuke that he did want this he just didn't want this for Sasuke.

"Don't worry about me Naruto, think about your self." Sasuke answered his minds question, "Do. You. Want. This?"

Naruto stared into those onyx coloured eyes, he found himself falling and falling deep into the pools, of course he wanted this, this was the only thing he wanted. "Yes, I do."

Sasuke smiled brightly, a real smile that was just for Naruto and Naruto alone, "Good, then you won't mind that I do this." Sasuke picked up his love (3) and carried him into the bedroom, dinner forgotten.

Setting Naruto down gently, kissing him as he worked on getting the boys pants off. Sliding them down Sasuke broke the kiss to suck on Naruto's neck and leave little love bites.

"Sasuke..." The blonde breathed as the boy in questioned nipped at a particularly sensitive spot. Sasuke smirked and licked the bruise he had just created.

"Naruto," He said pulling away, "Do you really want to go this far?" The blonde stared at him for a second before pulling him into a bruising kiss.

"Make love to me, Sasuke." He whispered against they other boys lips. Sasuke didn't have to be told twice. Pulling off his shirt and pants he put on a little show for his Naru-chan by swaying his hips and flexing muscles a bit more than necessary. Sasuke placed another kiss on Naruto's lips before he put three fingers up to the boy's mouth.

"Suck." He stated and Naruto obeyed, looking coyly at the dark haired boy as he swirled his tongue around the fingers erotically. Once Sasuke deemed the finger wet enough, he was so hard it was painful.

"Now, this is going to hurt a bit." Sasuke said one finger at Naruto's entrance.

"Just do it." Naruto husked and felt pain course through his body as Sasuke shoved two fingers in. His muscles tightened then loosen when Sasuke began to move the fingers around. Naruto was just getting used to the intrusion when a third digit was added and the pain came back, but not as much. Soon, Sasuke had him panting and gasping for more. Removing the finger the Uchiha slicked himself up with pre-cum and placed his member at Naruto's entrance, "You ready?" The blonde nodded and Sasuke kissed him hard as he thrust himself in.

Still kissing the boy Sasuke stayed still so Naruto's body could get used to the feeling of having something foreign in it. Before long though, Naruto was breaking the kiss and telling him to move. Slowly he thrust in and out, licking and nipping at Naruto's nipples as he did so, Naruto moaning wantonly underneath him.

As time passed the thrusts sped up and the nipples were forgotten in favor of those plush pink lips.

"Sasuke! Move...Har--derrrr..."Naruto moaned, thrusting himself back on the boys erection. Sasuke thrust as hard as he could, grabbing Naruto's neglected member and stroking it in time with their erratic thrusts.

"N-Narutooooo" Sasuke groaned out when Naruto's muscles began clenching around him. Naruto saw white and screamed as he came, his seed splashing between their naked torso's. Sasuke followed soon there after with a muffled cry, and fell atop the blonde.

They lay there for awhile catching their breath and listening to one another's heart beat. Sasuke broke the silence,

"Naruto?"

"Yes?" Naruto looked down at the black mass of hair in front of his face.

"Happy birthday." Naruto smiled, this was the best birthday he had ever had. And it was all thanks to Sasuke.

1-Yea I know it's October shut up! I don't know the weather patterns in Japan!

2-Yes I know he's not dead, I just put that in there cause it was on Stranger Than Fiction and I thought it was funny.

3-Eww I'm so fluffy, I hate myself.

**A/N:** Yea, so that went from angsty to humorous love story in like four seconds. In my defense I wrote half of this then came back and finished it. Sorry. Comments and constructive Criticism is accepted, flames are not unless you're Roy Mustang!


End file.
